l. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held dispensers, and more particularly to cap constructions therefor, which resist resealing following initial opening and use.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
My U. S. Pat. No. 4,424,918 issued Jan. 10, 1984 and entitled NON-RESEALABLE DISPENSER CAP CONSTRUCTION discloses a cap having a base member carried on the neck of a bottle or container, and a twist cap turnably moveable on the base member. Cooperable camming structures on the base member and twist cap effect axial shifting of the latter when it is turned. Interference or detent beads arranged to by-pass one another during the initial axial shifting of the twist cap, resist any tendency for the consumer to re-seal the twist cap once it has been initially unscrewed.
My U. S. Pat. No. 4,546,893 issued Oct. 15, 1985 and entitled TAMPER-EVIDENT CLOSURE CAP CONSTRUCTION discloses a twist cap having a plurality of frangible webs connecting the twist cap to a base member. Upon initial unscrewing of the twist cap, the webs break to thereafter provide to the consumer, a visual indication that tampering has occurred.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,821,897 issued Apr. 18, 1989 to G. Weiler, and entitled CONTAINER WITH AN INSERT HAVING A FULLY OR PARTIALLY ENCAPSULATING SEAL WITH A FRANGIBLE WEB FORMED AGAINST SAID INSERT, discloses a twist cap construction employing frangible webs and a conical stopper which is received in a discharge opening to effect a seal. U. S. Pat. No. 4,773,551 issued Sept. 27, 1988, and entitled CLOSURE FOR A BOTTLE OR THE LIKE EQUIPPED WITH A DROPPER, discloses a safety cap construction employing a depending sealing plug on an overcap, which plug is receivable in a discharge orifice.
It is believed that there exists a need in the particular art with which the above patents are concerned, for an especially simple dispenser cap which effectively resists re-sealing after opening, and which can be more economically manufactured and assembled than those presently known.